Hang On
by Babbels
Summary: Sequel to Don't Left Go. Dealing with pain is hard, especially when you are reminded of it everyday. STYLE


Well, I felt evil leaving Don't Let Go where it was... I mean, I did not tie up any strings! So here is a short sequel for all you fans! 3

-  
Stan watched the sleeping boy silently. Everything about him was perfect, his wild red curls, the ways his fists balled up in mock anger when they argued, how he always had something to add to any conversation. But he was different now.

He wasn't Kyle anymore.

For the first few days he was fine. Stan and Kyle rushed into a relationship that had been waiting to happen for years. But slowly Kyle withdrew himself more and more from the world, taking Stan with him. It had become so bad that Kyle was staying home from school, sleeping all day and refusing to eat anything. Kyle's already fragile and broken body started to shrink more and more as he lost weight. His once bright eyes seemed to darken into a depressed dull. He was a shell of the boy he once was.

And then the nightmares started. Kyle would shake violently in the night, screaming and hitting anyone who drew near. Stan would wake him up, just to find that Kyle would cry and cry for days on end if he remembered one of the dreams.

It brought STan more pain than he thought physically possible.

As Stan brushed a curl away, his phone started ringing. He rushed off the bed as Kyle stirred in his sleep, at peace for the moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Kenny mumbled on the other line. "How is he?"

"Worse. It's getting really bad, Ken. I don't know how much longer he can take it."

Kenny called everyday, hoping to get an update on the depressed Kyle. The two boys would do anything to cheer Kyle up, unlike their friend Cartmans, who's response to hearing Kyle had been brutally raped and almost murdered was to laugh.

"Has he told you who did it yet?" Kenny asked hopefully, even though he already knew the answer.

"No. He says they'll hurt him if he tells. I tell him he'll be safe, but I don't think he believes me..." Stan sighed into the phone. He would do anything to see the man who had Kyle this much suffer, but Kyle refused to say a word.

"Oh... Don't worry dude, you'll find out soon. I've got to go, though. Cartman's here."

Stan hung up the phone and walked back into the room. A tired Kyle sat up in the bed and stared at Stan.

"I think I should go to class tomorrow. It's finals." He spoke in a quiet voice.

"You don't have to," Stan murmured, pulling Kyle close to his chest. "The teacher said you can do it whenever you're ready."

"I am ready."

Kyle walked down the hallway, his legs clad in pants as baggy Stan's own pants. Stan carried their books a Kyle struggled on his crutches. As they walked together, they were stared at by many. It was no big secret that Kyle and Stan were a couple, and they way they kissed in the hallways those first few days had proved it to everyone. But now Kyle shyed away from any sign of Stan's affection.

"This is my class. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Stan asked, smiling softly as Kyle. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kyle sighed and glanced up at Stan.

Stan watched as Kyle slumped into his seat next to Cartman, who started laughing as soon as Kyle sat down.

Kyle rubbed his eyes, searching his brain for any information on the question on the text. Who knew missing two weeks could screw you up so much? As he circled that sounded the best, a small piece of paper landed on his desk. He stared at it, knowing it had come from the one person he hated more than anything. A shaking hand reached for it and unfolded the note silently.

_ "Meet me in the old boys bathroom after class._  
_ Cartman_  
_ P.S. Do it or else."_

Kyle shook as he read it, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He could barely even look at Cartman without a wave of panic shooting into every part of his being, let alone have a conversation with the fatass. And who knew what would happen. What if Cartman hurt him even more. Kyle knew that he should call for help, tell Stan, or just go home. But the cryptic ending to the note convinced him to go to bathroom.

"Why hello Kahl." Cartman drawled as he studied the small boy standing in front of him "How have you been? Good, I hope?"

"Shut up, asshole." Kyle growled, anger rushing through his veins.

They stood in the bathroom, Cartman had locked the door once they entered. The cold tile walls shone in the light, and the cigarette Cartman was smoking left a string of smoke floating in the air. Moving as fast as a 250lb man could, Cartman shoved Kyle into the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Tell. Me. To. Shut. Up." he whispered into Kyle's ears. In response, Kyle shuddered, trying desperately to push Cartman's large hands off of him.

"Want to know the point of our little meeting?" Cartman asked, letting Kyle fall to the ground in pain without the aide of his crutches. "I've heard you were close to telling Stan some things. I think I have to remind you of what will happen if you tell anyone." Cartman pulled a gun from his pocket and rolled it in his hands. "First I'll take Stan and do to him what I did to you. Then, boom." He raised the gun and pointed it between Kyle's emerald eyes. "Then I'll come for you."

Kyle gulped, and nodded. "I won't say anything. Please, just leave me and Stan alone. Please." Kyle felt anger rush through him for begging Cartman. For being the weakest. But he didn't have a choice in this anymore.

"Good boy." Cartman smiled, pulling Kyle's face close to his. "Now, to seal the deal with a kiss..." he pressed his lips to Kyle's, who closed his eyes tightly and gagged.

They both exited, Kyle rushing away to the lunchroom.

Behind them, in the bathroom, one of the stalls opened.

Cliffhangaaaaaaa! Sorry this one sucks so much, I'm tired. And I'm working on another fic so this one might be neglected for a few weeks or so. Sorry!  
-Mims


End file.
